Childs Play
by Fantasie101
Summary: In this story sector V decides to do a little babysitting...thats better then being bored out of you mind right? See what happens as they on an adventure that they'll never forget!


Numbah 5: Hey fantasie, what cha been up to?

Fantasie101: Oh, nothing really numbah 5, how bout you?

Numbah 5: numbah 5 niether, just chillin

Fantasie101:Yea, just chillin...

It was an extremely dreary day at the tree house, there was nothing to do no where to go, just a plain dull day. Numbah 4 fell asleep across the edge of the couch watching a marathon of Yipper cartoons, Numbah 5 and Numbah 2 were playing a lifeless game of gold fish and Numbah 1 was showing numbah 3 how to tie a reasonable nott. "no numbah 3 not that wa...hold on let me show you" numbah 1 said with an unwanted voice. "let me show you how its done right". "Oh give it a break numbah 1, numbah 5's sick of hearing the same thing over and over again." replyed numbah 5 rolling her eyes before throwing her cards down on the table."numbah 5 thinks we need a little kick start to start the day off right." As soon as numbah 5 could get the words out, there was a knock on the tree house door.  
The room became even more quite then before as the already standing Abby decided to see who was at the door. Her friends watched as she slowly opened the handle to see a finely dressed biussness woman. The woman had on a new pin-striped suite, very savy,  
with cell hanging between her ear and shoulder with a suite case in her right hand. Buissness papers a mile high were hanging in her left hand and being supported by the side of her arm."Hold on a second Harvey" the woman replyed franticly to the person on phone. "Aunt Julie!" Abby replyed she wanted to give her buisy aunt a hug but scared that if she does she'll make her aunt drop everything. "Abby, darling" Aunt Julie replyed with a smile, "your father told me I would find you here...listen i need you to do me a favor por favor" Aunt Julie praticly begged her niece. "Sure Aunt J, whats up?". "Well, Cree is watching the twins for me today, but she has a ton of homework to do" Aunt Julie said as if speaking into the cell phone rather then speaking to her niece. "And well, I wanted to know if you and your little friends would mind going over there and keeping and eye on them while im at my buissness conference, i promise Cree won't be that long with her homework, she told me herself, and if you need anything she'll be in her room". Numbah 5 couldn't say no to her aunt, that would be rude and besides, they had nothing better to do anyway, why not watch over Anthoney and Alice and put maybe a teeny bit of meaning into this drab old day."Sure Aunt JUlie, we don't mind" Numbah 5 smiled before pearing behing her and sneaking a peak at her already half dead friends. "We'll go right now"...

On the way there all numbah 4 did was complain about nothing, (he was just grumpy because they woke him up from his nap). Even though numbah 5 only lived about 3 blocks away from the tree house."Ok guys" Abby wispered before opening the door to her home."Heres the rules,no acting a fool, got it". The team nodded thier heads in agreement, they knew that they didn't want to get Cree's attention while she was studying, she'd go crazy. The best thing to do was to mellow out and keep a close eye on the twins thier watching. Once numbah 5 finally opened the door, the first thing that graped thier attention was the two adorable 5 year olds sleeping on the couch back to back, Of course with Duncan ( A little fuzzy puppy plushy that the both of them share between one another). "Awww isn't that cute!" numbah 3 shouted out while hugging her babysitting rainbow monkey in excitement. "SHHHHHH" the group said in unison.  
"Hey numbah 4, numbah 5 has the yipper video game hooked up on the living room TV, come on i'll beat on it" numbah 2 said in a low but excited voice to numbah 4 . "Sure thing numbah 2, but thats wishful thinking". Numbahs 2 and 4 went off to play and numbah 3 went along so her and babysitting rainbow monkey could watch. Numbah 1 was tired and basically out of it by that time, and numbah 5 was also. She didn't see any harm in taking a quick nap, the twin were asleep anyway. Numbah 1 fell asleep right next to Alice before numbah 5 even made up her mind whether or not to take a nap herself.She laid next to Anthoney, "Numah five is just gonna relax for just a little bit, just..." before she could get it out she was fast alseep herself...

Numbah 5 woke up an hour later to realize that there was a twin sized gap between her and numbah 1. "Anothney, Alice" she called repeatedly, quitly too since numbah 1 was aslseep. She went around to see if they were watching numbahs 2 and 4, but when she got in there, they were asleep themselves (numbah 2,3 and 4)."oh no" she said softly.Then numbah 5 looked everywhere possible she even snuck a peak into Cree's room and still didn't see them. About to panic, Numbah 5 woke up her teammates."Stupid cruddy kids" numbah 4 said after wiping his eyes and looking under the couch to see if they were hiding under or in it. "Oh come numbah 4, little kids are great, just not when thier lost" repiled numbah 2. "Numbah 3 help us out' yelled numbah 1 from across the kitchen. "SHHHHH"numbah 5 replyed to him almost violently. "Don't get Cree's attention, or numbah 5 is a goner" numbah 5 said in a little bit of a softer tone.Numbah 3 was just standing there looking under unbeilevable things that you'd know the twins would never be in, such as under a pencil and things like that. Numbah 3 smiled and turned her head to find a toy chest with shiny rainbows and colorful drangons on it. "wow" she stated in shock. "ShhhhhhS" all her teamates wailed at once before returning to thier search. Numbah 3 roled her eyes and said "geese" under her breath.Then giving back her atttention to the toy chest, her eyes glimmered brightly as she reached out to open the beautiful toy chest. Slowly she opened it to see a steam of unimaginable beauty rush out of the chest.The light attrached all her teamates to the mysterious toy chest. As they looked inside the would never off thought theyed ever see such amazement and wonder in thier whole entire lives...

So...what did you think of the first chapter? i hope you liked it! please leave reviews and tell me what you think should be in the magic toy chest...()!


End file.
